User blog:Ragnorak Ghost/Informative blog about Ao Jun: The God of Dragons
Hello everybody! You may know I wrote a blog about Ao Jun long ago, based on ability, and now we are going to talk about how to use and how to avoid this robot. Introduction Ao Jun is known to be the most dangerous and powerful dragon robot in the PRC, or at least, the game. It has the speed of 44 km/h and health pool of 126K, with its ability followed up to be known as Dragon Breath, uplifting the bot and spewing flamethrower, with chance of corrosion, and with Stealth mode, making Ao Jun extremely hard to kill. You should know not to underestimate it, since every player knew that Ao Jun is also defined to be Dragon King of the West, showing that this dragon bot cannot be played improperly. How to Use it Ao Jun is very tough and strong, with two heavy hardpoints that can deal huge damage(Thunders, Redeemers, Exodus, Avengers) if played just the need for it, with the help of in-built corrosive flamethrower that is very special as the only in-built weapon that can cause corrosion. In order to play it with victory over opponents: 1. Examine maps. Ao Jun is very effective in closed maps, with chances for the white dragon to make escape and come back with heavy hits, and has decent speed to help run away from tankies. The best map for Ao Jun is Dead City, with lots of cover and areas for ambush. 2. Partner up. Ao Jun may have decent health, but still needs support from sky-diving Mercury, destructive Hellburner or Spectre, or even unstoppable Bulwark, with their ability that can prove fatal to the robot. It is wise and efficent to use Ao Jun on weaker bots, but remember their ability wheter or not threat to the white bot. 3. Weapon hardpoints. Ao Jun's hardpoints contained 2 heavies, which can overpower many enemies with good care and strategy. Thunders make excellent brawling weapons, Avengers are extremely potent with the in-built flamethrower, which can kill a opponent in matter of seconds, and Exodus, which makes destuctive blows within a button to click and the enemy may be long gone with its ability activated. Now, let's go over to how to avoid it. How to Avoid it For many players, it may be extremely rare to find Ao Jun in the battlefield right now, but if they find one, they need to do the following first: 1. Check its weapons. It depends on the 2 weapons Jun has, with the distance that depends on its hits it blows. You can counter it if it has long-range weapons(Trebutchets, Flux, Nashorns, and Kang Daes) which are not Ao Jun's style of using, since it is a close-in brawler. 2. Attack with teammates. Going to kill Ao Jun alone is a fool's work, with the dragon bot having quite decent speed, firepower, health pool, and ability can kill you without you noticing it. If you go with a ally, you could get a chance of outwitting Ao Jun with it getting distracted of having to deal with two of you. But if Jun teams up with others, call up the rest. 3. Examine maps. Open covers are Ao Jun's main weakness, since it can be quickly discovered and have many enemies on its back. Some maps are excellent for ambushing on Jun, but remember its ability, or your plan will backfire. 4. Ability. Ao Jun's ability can be used for 12 seconds, so you need patience and go take cover, since you can take tremendous damage from it. After the ability, go for it, alone or not, with Ao Jun being vulnerable to your blows and others, and it can't stay in fire for long. Its cooldown is 25 seconds, way longer than Spectre's and Inquistor's. Don't be a fool if you find Ao Jun with other enemies, since if you go for it without thinking, that's a score for them. Category:Blog posts